


撸猫综合征 第二十五章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 撸猫综合征 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 撸猫综合征 第二十五章





	撸猫综合征 第二十五章

梁易澄瞪着符朗那饱满的唇，内心斗争激烈。  
符朗又在故意逗他！  
他梁易澄也是个有尊严的男人！怎么能一次又一次忍让！  
可是，他有那么一点点想亲符朗，就一点点。  
正纠结着，符朗的唇忽然微微张开了。  
淡红色的舌尖若隐若现地伸出了一小截，在唇间徐徐扫过。  
到达了尽头的嘴角之后，它似乎有点不知所措，顿了顿，才犹豫着探出了更大一截，大胆地勾画起了整片唇。  
符朗的动作像是挑衅似的越放越慢，桃花眼慵懒地眯起，他的眼里泛起与那两片唇相似的湿润光泽，诱人的舌最后消失在了两片唇间。  
符朗抬起那勾人的眼，很慢很慢地扫过梁易澄，最后停留在他的唇上。  
梁易澄的脑袋变成一片空白前，只有一个念头匆匆闪过。  
尊严是什么玩意，他不要了。 

梁易澄暴起直击！  
犹如一只锁定猎物的野猫，他敏捷地一扑。  
然而，他的上半身刚前进几分，下半身就被裹在身上的被子缠住，整个人顿时失去了平衡，直挺挺地砸在了符朗的腿上。  
“唔！！！”  
他的鼻子重重地撞上了符朗的膝盖，差点砸出一脸血。  
听到头顶的符朗努力克制的笑声，梁易澄连忙打了个滚，敏捷地坐起身，却差点又让被子绊倒。  
等他好不容易甩开身上的被子，符朗已经笑得倒在了床上。  
梁易澄恼羞成怒，恶向胆边生，一个翻身，一屁股坐在符朗的肚子上，伸手按住那还在笑得不住颤抖的胸膛，气势汹汹地弯腰堵上符朗的唇。  
他的动作太过凶猛，上唇直接磕在了符朗的牙上，可疼痛让他更亢`奋了。  
他好似一只霸占新地盘的猫科动物一样，仔仔细细地吻着符朗的唇，让每一寸领地都留下自己的气息。  
他有点迷恋这种占有符朗的感觉。  
他沉醉地闭上眼，亲了好一会，无师自通地含住那片柔软的唇，慢慢地吸了几下，还不满足，又轻轻地咬了一下。  
可那一下，惊动了这片领地真正的主人。  
原本闭着眼任他撒欢的符朗微微睁开了眼，安静地注视着在他嘴上乱啃的梁易澄，像只无奈地纵容着自家小猫咪的猎犬。  
终于，被没轻没重的小猫咪咬疼的符朗失去了耐性，一手扶稳了梁易澄的腰侧，另一只手揽住了他的后颈，倏地一用力，带着伏在自己身上的人翻了个身，把受惊的小猫咪按在床上，再次吻上他那愣愣张开的唇。 

梁易澄从来没有想过，亲嘴竟然可以如此的刺激。  
符朗那灵活的舌在他的嘴里搅着，他只能笨拙地驱赶那个凶狠的入侵者，却招来对方更粗暴的蹂躏。  
温暖湿润的舌互相摩擦的感觉很奇妙。那个神经与血管密集的部位让他能清晰地描绘出对方的纹路，他能感觉到符朗的舌并不如看上去那般光滑，有些粗糙的舌面在他的舌黏膜上划过，一种瘙痒似的感觉密集地从舌上传来，让他头皮发麻，下腹发紧。  
他战栗着弓起身，符朗的身体却慢慢地贴了上来，把他压了回去。他扭头想躲，又被符朗按着后颈，吻得更加深入。  
梁易澄急促地喘息着，呼出的一股股地热气打在符朗的脸上，又喷回他自己的脸上，只让他更觉燥热难当，下身已经硬到了极点，高高地挺起。  
梁易澄难耐地挣扎着，符朗用上半身牢牢地压着他，下身却与他若即若离。他挺立的部位偶尔轻轻擦过符朗的大腿，偶尔又顶在符朗柔韧的小腹上。每一个不经意的触碰都让他的下身胀痛几分，呼吸也更粗重几分。  
终于，他忍无可忍，抬起腰往符朗的身上撞去。  
他硬胀的下身撞到一个坚硬的物体，符朗就闷哼一声，退开些许，大腿却强硬地顶到他的两腿之间，抵着他的性器不轻不重地磨了起来。  
符朗的舌慢慢从他的口中退出，转而轻轻吸吮他的下唇，那些让他面红耳赤的呻吟终于失控地从他的唇间溢出：  
“嗯……啊……”  
耳边符朗的呼吸声也蓦地变得粗重，有什么东西也抵上了他的侧腹部，还未等他反应过来，符朗原本的还有些柔软的大腿倏地绷紧了，开始重重地碾了起来。  
那脆弱敏感的部位从未遭受过这般粗暴的对待，梁易澄又痛又爽，眼泪都快掉下来了，下身却越来越热。  
梁易澄浑身颤抖着，求饶道：“不——嗯——！别这样……”  
符朗却充耳不闻，还加快了碾磨的速度。  
“呜——嗯——”  
梁易澄崩溃地抓着床单，强烈的快感让他濒临爆发。他的呻吟更加急切了，浑身都泛起了淡淡的红。  
这时，符朗忽然退开了。

梁易澄还躺在床上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，身体兴奋地发着抖，像是还在期待那即将到来的愉悦高潮。  
他粗喘着气，迷茫地看向符朗。  
那对发红的鹿眼半睁着，被情欲蒙上了一层雾气，看得符朗呼吸一窒，差点就想不管不顾地压回去。  
但符朗深吸了一口气，忍住了，飞快地下了床。  
梁易澄：“？”  
符朗不着痕迹地扯了扯裤子，面无表情地说：“我得去喂猫了。”  
梁易澄：“？？？”  
梁易澄脸上的潮红还未褪去，却挂上了一脸的震惊。  
符朗强忍住笑，走到门边，正要出去，忽然又想逗他，回过头，严肃地说：“你别弄脏我的裤子。”  
梁易澄：“！”

梁易澄瞪着那飞快关上的门，开始认真地思考符朗是不是真的有什么隐疾。  
可是刚刚顶在他肚子上的那个触感，不仅没问题，还有点可怕啊！  
梁易澄的下身还硬着，但那股射精的冲动已经过去了，他隔着裤子随意地摸了几下，跟刚才符朗给他的刺激比起来，这似乎有点不够劲了。  
他懊恼地下了床，走进主卧的浴室。  
符朗给他准备的新牙刷和漱口杯正放在洗手台的架子上，与符朗的放在一起，他终于有了点真实感。 他不是在做梦！他和符朗真的在一起了！ 他嘿嘿地傻笑着，走进了淋浴间。  
淋浴间的热气还未散尽，空气里弥漫着一股浓厚的沐浴露的香气，与刚才符朗身上的味道如出一辙。  
刚有点消停迹象的下身登时又硬得发疼了。  
梁易澄站在淋浴间里，背靠着墙，贪婪地吸着空气中残留的符朗的气味，慢慢把手伸进了裤子里，握住了挺立的性器。  
那个硬了半个上午的器官早已一片湿滑，并且由于没有内裤的阻碍，直接把符朗借他的睡裤里头也弄得一片狼藉。  
忽然想起符朗出门前说的话，他气得报复似的故意用那还在流着黏液的前端蹭着那棉质的布料，把那浅灰色的长裤洇湿了一小块，才满意地扯开裤头，放出胀痛的性器，缓缓地撸动起来。  
符朗的沐浴露有一股很清新的木香味，可梁易澄仔细地闻着，忽然发现混在其中的一股淡淡的柑橘味。  
甜而勾人。  
梁易澄的情欲又燃烧了起来。  
他一只手慢慢地捋动着那尺寸不小的性器，另一只手捏住那两个浑圆的囊袋。  
他的性器前端太敏感了，激起的快感总让他难以自控地浑身颤抖，他向来不是很敢触碰那个地方，只敢摸摸下方的双丸。  
他轻轻搓揉着饱满的球体，那个早已蓄满精液的地方立即紧绷了起来，牵动得上方的性器也更硬了，高高地翘起。  
许久不曾释放，又被撩拔了一早上，很快他就想射了。  
他又用力地吸了一口气，迷糊间，忽然想到一件事。  
符朗为什么一大早就洗澡？  
符朗，是不是也像他这样，躲在浴室，想着还在熟睡的他，悄悄抚慰着自己……  
蒸汽缭绕的淋浴间里，花洒的水声盖过了符朗粗重的呼吸声，只有在爆发的那一刻，符朗才发出了一声极低、极性感的呻吟……  
想象的画面太过刺激，梁易澄的情欲登时攀到了巅峰。  
“啊……”  
他闭上眼，昂起头，浑身颤抖着，射出了一股又一股的精液。  
安静的浴室里回响着他粗重的喘息声，还有体液打在地板上的声音。  
白色的体液落在了淡褐色的瓷砖地板上，还有一部分喷到了花洒的开关上。  
他射得很多。最后的几股精液是缓缓流出的，浓而浊，顺着他紧握的手滑下。  
高潮战栗的快感终于过去，梁易澄松开手，慢慢睁开眼，有些失神地喘了会气，才低下头。  
沾满精液的性器还高高挺着，残留在上面的稀薄体液还在慢慢地滴下。  
而他的睡衣下摆，和浅灰色的长裤，则有点惨不忍睹。


End file.
